Chan Rockettes
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Four new detectives transfer to Holmes Detective Academy. They are Charlie Chiaki, Richelle "Dick" Stacy, Samantha "Sam" Vex, and Jacqueline "Jacque" Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chan Rockettes**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Four new detectives transfer to Holmes Detective Academy. They are Charlie Chiaki, Richelle "Dick" Stacy, Samantha "Sam" Vex, and Jacqueline "Jacque" Rose.

Skullgal94: _Toys. They are miraculous buds that swell from the hearts of the chosen._

Erin: _Some flowers are born pure, while others bloom laced with poison._

Konata: _The Ages of Detectives._

Akira: _The two flowers, vying for beauty._

Candace: _Their names are the Detectives and the Phantom Thief._

* * *

As opening shows Milky Holmes, it switches to the main characters of the story: Charlie Chiaki, Richelle "Dick" Stacy, Samantha "Sam" Vex, and Jacqueline "Jacque" Rose. The Chan Rockettes.

The song plays as Charlie appeared dressed in her girly clothes, putting on make-up, making jewelry, and reading her books. Next Dick appears lifting weights, boxing, doing some reflexes, and making a thumb ups.

Sam appeared crossing her arms being isolated, fighting somebody, walking, and then secretly smiles at the audience. Lastly Jacques is karaoke singing alone, spinning around on a globe, makes goofy faces, and stands there until lands next to her.

**Jan! sagashitemasu yo mokugeki shougen**

**ashioto ha doko desu ka?**

**hai! (hai!) kinou no asa ha koneko to hashiru**

**kakeashi RIZUMU kiita bakari desu**

A big guy thief appeared and held a club before stretching his body while his school administrator form appeared. Next a woman thief appeared in her secretary form and her thief form who made force fields. They are A.J. Oshiro and John Hayashi. Next comes another woman thief appeared in her student form and thief form acting like a cat.

A mysterious guy appeared smirking. He is Samuel Wakase (Minegishi). His disguise as a school boy student appeared and so does he in his thief form. Eleven characters appear and trip over each other.

**SHIAWASE wo tsukamae ni yukou (minna de)**

**itsudatte choukkan go go! pawafuru**

**akirameru? kujikezu ni yukou**

**watashi ga (tobira wo akete) mitsukete agetai**

The first five figures are Sunset McSquire, Clover-Alex, Judy Carmen, Cody, and James standing proud until six children landed on them, Blue Clueson, Maggie "Magenta" Puppyton, Periwinkle "Perri" Wendell, and their friends Green, Orange, and Purple giggling.

Then Skullgal94, Erin, Konata, Akira, and Candace. Then Angelthewinged94/Wing, Phineas, Ferb, Jack, Isabella, Twilight, Wendy, Kitty, Kim, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy appear.

Then Milky Holmes, Fish Paste, the Gentlemen Thieves, and G4 appear after one another.

We see the thief boy jumping from building to building as the Chan Rockettes ran after them. They saw Milky Holmes, G4, and SG's group following them as Erin whacks Kokoro's head with the golden mask and SG kicks her at the screen.

**ohayou ohayou soko ni iru no?**

**mabushii mabushii yume ga aru no?**

**bouken ga chousen wo tsuretekita (mondai kaiketsu!)**

**nazo ga nazo wo yondeiru yo**

**umaretate no yume ga aru yo**

**wasurenaide seikai ha mada mada ippai aru deshou**

**(ippai bouken) tokiakase motto motto**

The screen switches to Charlie, Dick, Sam, and Jacques. They are sitting on the silver hearts formed into a clover which has the Milky Holmes' picture in.

* * *

In Henriette Mystere's student council office, two figures are in front of somebody. They were wearing hats, a trenhcoat, and one's wearing Groucho Marx's funny glasses. They are holding four folders, two in one hand and two in the other hand. They threw the folders at Henriette Mystere or Arsene the leader of the Gentlemen thief. She is under covering as the student council president to spy and help Milky Holmes find their toys, so she can defeat them her way. Right now she opens to reveal four girls.

"These are the girls we want to transfer here to Holmes Detective Academy." The one with Groucho Marx's funny glasses spoke in Jim Cumming's deep voice.

"They are well known detectives in their country. If we have them here in the academy, we will let them help Milky Holmes, solve mysteries, and have another detective group working together under a mentor." The second one said with a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's voice.

Henriette looks at the folders and examines them carefully. She gets up with a smile as she looks up at the two.

"I guess these girls are perfect, my dear friends." Henriette agreed.

The second on took her hat off revealing a familiar red bow and unbutton her jacket to reveal a familiar black-and-white striped shirt, orange torn skirt, and blue jeans. It was Skullgal94.

The second one took off her hat and the Groucho Marx's funny glasses, letting her brunette hair with a pink streak down and she puts on her normal glasses. She unbuttons the jacket to reveal a pink shirt with a bubble center and blue cuprise with a belt. It was Erinbubble92 Bobcat.

"Thank you Henriette." Erin said in a normal voice.

"Now one problem; who's going to mentor the girls like Opera did?" Henriette asked.

"Simple, we'll mentor them. Our friends will help." SG said.

Erin was a bit nervous, "I'm not really sure. I'm not so good at detective stuff."

"It'd wouldn't hurt to try something new." SG told her.

"Okay." Erin nodded.

"As Henriette and SG's dear friend, I tell you to mentor the girls." Henriette said.

"Good/Perfect." SG and Erin nodded.

"But as Arsene I must fair to warn you two, I am a powerful opponent to defeat Milky Holmes and your girls. My toy does illusions and can be hard for them both."

"Do you want Milky Holmes skipping classes, get bad grades, get expelled, and having us coming here everyday to beg for to bring Milky Holmes back?" Erin asked.

Henriette thought about it and simply answered, "Get the girls."

Erin and SG smirked at each other.

"And don't get your boys involve especially the perverted one." Erin said.

"Why not?" Henriette asked.

"Because it would be difficult for us." SG explained.

"Alright, they won't." Henriette nodded.

"Pinkie promise!?" SG sternly asked her.

Henriette was confused until Erin explain, "It's like this: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" After that Erin pokes her eye.

Henriette sighed as she does it, "Yes, I'll not let my boys be in involve. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Instead of poking her eye, she just covered it.

Erin and SG nodded.

"We'll send them stationery letters, reason to transfer, school supplies, the school uniforms, all those important things." Erin explain.

"Yes." SG nodded.

The two talk as they both walked off after SG grabbed the folders. Henriette sighed until Stone River, Twenty, and Rat came out of nowhere.

"Why not?!" Twenty whined.

"I made SG a Pinkie Promise and she's my friend." Henriette said. "Despite I'm Arsene."

"But we coulda foil the plans of Erin and SG's idea of having more detectives disband. Besides eight against four of us is hard." Rat explained.

"True, but it's more interesting." Henriette smirked. "And perfect competition!"

The boys are confused until she glared at them making them leave. She leans on her chair and stares at the window where Erin and SG are walking off.


	2. Charlie Chiaki

**Charlie Chiaki**

In Hong Kong at a large house, a girl is making jewerly in her room. She is putting beads through a necklace before putting a seashell in the middle. The girl has black hair in a bun while two strands of her hair is red, black eyes, and wears a red shirt under a purple dress with buttons.

_"Hello, my name is Charlie Chiaki."_ Charlie told the audience in the background. _"I am a detective like my ancestor Charlie Chin and I go to a normal school. I am from a wealthy family in Hong Kong. But it's acutally lonely even when I try to make friends at school. Due to my busy detective job, I have no time for friends."_

Both background and normal Charlie sighs at the same time. Charlie pushes her self out of her desk with her rotating chair. She rolls to her shelf of books and took one book.

_"To skip the sad subject, I have many talents; I can make my own clothes, make jewerly, read so many books without getting tired, and bake many kinds of treats."_

Charlie jumps onto her bed and read her book.

_"Also I know many styles of kung-fu, especially Tiger, Crane, Monkey, Snake, and Mantis. One of my favorites."_

Charlie keeps reading as she turns the pages.

_"I'm rich because my father is a C.E.O. of a business and my mom designs clothes. I got my talents after her. Also from the cooks, bakers, the servants, and learn kun-fu from my personal trainer. But to tell you one thing; I became a detective when I discovered my powers is from my toys! And maybe one day transfer to Sherlock Holmes' Detective Acadmey in Japan."_

Charlie lays her book down and reaches something under her bed. It was a newspaper article of Milky Holmes.

_"And when I do I want to meet them! Milky Holmes, the best detectives. I wish I meet them especially Sheryl."_

There was a knock on the door making Charlie hide her newspaper. She grabs her book and starts reading again. A servant came in with a tray covered by a lid.

"Miss Chikai." The servant called. "I have something to give."

"Oh, but I just ate a feast of noodles, fish, dumplings, soybeans, moon cakes, cream buns, and mantou for lunch." Charlie told him and holds her stomache.

"Actually, it's a letter for you." The servant said opening the lid to reveal an envolpe.

Charlie closes her book, gets out of her bed, and goes to the servant to take the letter.

"You may go." Charlie said, opening the letter.

The servant left as Charlie begin to read it.

_Dear Miss Chiaki_

_We are please to inform you; that you should attend Sherlock Holme's Detective Acadmey. _

Charlie stops reading and she breathes hard in excitement and surprise. She stops and continues reading.

_We expect you to arrive on September 4th. You'll live in, study, and enjoy our school. A list of supplies are on the back. We will see you on your arrival. Please bring in academic transcript and letters to be accepted._

_Sign,_

_Henriette Mystere_

"Oh whoa, I'm being accepted!" Charlie smiled with glee. She runs down staris to tell her family and the whole household the big news. "Mother, father, everyone! I'm being accepted to another school!"

The next day, Charlie is putting her last luagage into the back of the limo. She picks up her purse and went into the car. Her parents kissed her on the cheeck before they close the door.

"I hope you'll make good friends there." Her mother said.

"And here this is for you as a good luck charm." Her father said putting a Chinese coin tied to a red string, called Chinese good luck coin pendant into her coat pocket.

"Xiexie!" Charlie smiled.

The limo drove off as Charlie wave back. She puts her arm back in the car and close the window. She sighs sadly as she looks at the back window.

_"I can't believe they came to say goodbye."_ Charlie thought. _"But at least I'll make new friends and see a whole new world."_


	3. Dick Stacy

**Dick Stacy**

"82, 83, 84, 85, 86," A voice said as we see a big weight being pushed. We see is a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a purple tank top, black cuprise, and black boots. She is lifting weights. "87, 88, 89, 90!"

She puts the weight back on the handles as a girl came to her holding a towel. She takes it and whipes her sweat off. The towel was from a girl named Tess ToHertz.

"Thanks, sis." Dick said.

_"Hey, the name's Richelle Stacy, but everyone calls me Dick." _Dick introduced in the background. _"I am a detective like my ancestor Dick Tracy. He was the toughest yet intelligent detective. I live in Chicago and that girl is my half-sister Tess ToHertz. She's my oldest sister and she took care of me."_

"How was that?" Dick asked her sister.

"That was a new record you broke. You did 30 push-ups, 50 crunches, 60 chin-ups, and 80 punches on the punching bag." Tess suggested.

_"Let me tell you what I am good at. I am good at lifting weights, running, and all that physical stuff. I am trying to be strong like my ancestor and my favorite detective. She is Hercule Barton from Milky Holmes of Holmes' Detective Acadmey. Despite she's shy, at least that's what i heard of, I like her because her toy gives her super strength. I want to be strong like her._

"I have to say sis, you are really good in physical activities." Tess smiled.

"I know but I love doing this." Dick told her.

_"Our parents are on business trips all the time so it's just me and Tess. But it's fine, my sister is always been with me since the first day I was born. I went into the detective business when I heard about my cool grand-dad Dick Tracey and wehn I discovered I had a toy. They say it's a flower that gives you power within the chosen one. Maybe with that maybe I'll be transfer to the acadmey."_

Dick sat on a bench and drank a bottle water. She then took out a flyer with Milky Holmes and the acadmey.

"Man, sis. I wish I transfer to Holmes Detective and meet Milky Holmes especially Hercule." Dick told Tess.

"I know." Tess nodded, but she realizes something. "Oh I almost forgot. I got the mail and this one's for you Dick." She held envolpes.

Dick took it, tore it and reads the letter.

_Dear Miss Stacy_

_We are please to inform you; that you should attend Sherlock Holme's Detective Acadmey. We expect you to arrive on September 4th. You'll live in, study, and enjoy our school._

As Dick read it, her face turn into a smile with excitement.

_A list of supplies are on the back. We will see you on your arrival. Please bring in academic transcript and letters to be accepted._

_Sign,_

_Henriette Mystere_

Dick screamed and hugged Tess. Tess was a bit surprised to see her sister like this.

"Tess, I'm being accepted to the acadmey! Isn't that cool?!" Dick cried.

"Oh, you are. I'm so happy!" Tess said. "I can't wait for you to to that school."

Dick then looks sad, "I'm sorry you can't go."

Tess smiled sadly. "It's ok. I'm going to live with grandma after I tell her and mom and dad. Just becareful and have a nice time there."

Dick smiled and hugged her sister. Dick walked off to go pack her things. Tess watched but secretly she made tears.

Dick puts her luagages in the tax before grabbing her gym bag. Tess was outside with her. Dick sighs and goes to Tess.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Dick said.

"I know." Tess nodded sadly.

Dick and Tess hug each other. They broke the hug as Dick went in the cab and closes the door. As it drove off, Dick looks at Tess who made tears. Dick gasped and turned away.

_"And that then I was happy to go to my new school but being with my sister throughout my life, it was hard to be excited. And this was the first time I saw her crying. I loved her so much that she was my only companion. I'm sure I'll find friends but I'll write to my sister everyday."_

Dick crosses her arms and her legs. The cab driver stared at her.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked.

"The airport." Dick respond.

"Vaction?"

"No, transfer to another school in another country."

"Ah!"

Dick nodded but looks back to see Tess has already went back into the house. It started to rain. Dick wanted to make tears but she can't due to her tough tomboy self.

_"I don't understand why does it rain everytime something sad happens. I guess it's suppose to be something to do with me and my sister. But like I said, I'll write to her everyday. I have to be happy and excited for Tess's sake."_

They arrive at the airport. Dick payed the driver before grabbing her gym bag, her two luagages, and runs inside from the rain.


	4. Sam Vex

**Sam Vex**

We see two punching gloves hitting a punching bag. It was from a girl who has long dirty blonde hair in a side ponytail by a a skull barrette, one blue eye and one green eye, and wears a gray jacket with a black shirt under it, a flower shaped onyx gem, black shorts, and grey and black combats. She is training in the backyard of her house.

"_What's up? My name's Samantha Vex, or Sam for short."_ Sam introduced in the background, _"I am a Detective like my ancestor Sam Spade, I can be cold and isolated at times, but I'm very caring and loyal no matter what, I live in New York City and go to a normal school and I live with my dad and my younger brother and sister."_

Dick stops and sits on a log trunk. Her brother, Danny, and her sister, Nora, came to her. They gave her a towel and a bottle water. She takes them, wipes her sweat, and drinks her water. She rubs her brothers hair making him giggle.

"_I wasn't always so cold at times, it happened around the time after my mother died, and I've been so lonely and hostile since, but after I got into a fight with a gang who was trying to harm another family one night, and I drove the thugs away, but got in trouble with the law, but I explained to them what happened and the family explained what happened so they let me off easy, as long as I help them out somehow."_

"Nora, Danny, dad's gonna be home soon." Sam told them. "I'll go check the mail."

"Okay, we'll make you a sandwhich." Nora said.

As Nora ran in, Danny called, "But I'm gonna make her a sandwhich."

Sam smiled as she grabs her water bottle, towel, and sais? As she walks, she saw flowers and smiles at it. Then a puppy barked at her making her wave at him.

"_Besides that, I've always loved flowers and animals, I tend to them during my free time, and I usually practice Ninjutsu with my weapon of choice, Sais."_

Sam sets her things in the house before walking around the house. She goes to the mail box, opens it, and got like a pile of mail in her hands.

"Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Police request!" Sam said in monetone throwing the bills and putting the rest in her pocket.

"_When I discovered I had a toy and how the police explained they are born in detectives and thieves, they suggested I help them out by becoming a detective, and I soon was able to not only help the cops and solve crimes, but I also made up for that incident on the night I mentioned, soon I heard about the coolest detective team ever, Milky Holmes, whom I started to look up too, mostly Cordelia, because I have to admit, the flowers in her hair are lovely, plus she and I share a common fear…but I'll get to that later, and I dream to go to the Sherlock Holmes Detective Academy, somehow I will go there and meet Milky Holmes!"_

"Police request! Police request! Police request! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Transfer to Holmes Detective Acdamey! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bi-" Sam stopped and took the letter saying from Holmes Detective Acadmey. "What?"

She tears it open and reads it.

_Dear Miss Vex_

_We are please to inform you; that you should attend Sherlock Holme's Detective Acadmey. We expect you to arrive on September 4th. You'll live in, study, and enjoy our school. A list of supplies are on the back. We will see you on your arrival. Please bring in academic transcript and letters to be accepted._

_Sign,_

_Henriette Mystere_

After reading the letter, she drops it and it shows her surprised face. When her dad's car appeared in the drive way, she runs to him to tell the big news.

Sam and her family arrive at New York City Airport. Sam was packed ready to leave for the school. Danny and Nora looked sad making Sam noticed. She smiles sadly and hugs them.

"I'll write yah'll everday." Sam said.

"Promise?" Nora asked.

Sam took Nora and Danny's pinkie fingers with her pinkie finger. Danny and Nora smiled and hugged her again. Sam went to her dad and kiss him.

"Bye dad." Sam said.

Her dad smiles, "Bye, Sam."

Sam got out her bags, bookbag, and suitcase and runs inside. Sam turns to see her dad's car driving off as Danny and Nora waved bye but Nora was crying.

_"I'm really excited but I feel guilty leaving my brother and sister. But I'll write to them soon even to dad. But still I can't wait to go."_


	5. Jacques Rose

**Jacques Rose**

We see a girl singing a song while playing the guitar. She has long red hair with a magenta streak with a tan French beret, light green eyes, and wore a pink top with a tan sweater around her neck, with a white skirt, tan leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes.

Jacques: **I'm little a butterfly,**

**Spread my colorful wings**

**Even though I'm small and frail**

**I can do most anything**

"_Bonjour, I am Jacqueline Rose, but everyone else calls me Jacques for short."_ Jacques introduced in the background, _"I'm a detective, and most people say that I'm a descendant of Jacques Clouseau, like him I can be very goofy and clumsy, but my heart is always in the right place, I lives in Paris with my mom ever since she and dad got divorced and I attend a regular school."_

She zooms over to the piano after putting her piano down.

**Caterpillar in my cocoon**

**I'm gonna be a butterfly soon**

"_I've always love to sing and they say I have a very lovely voice, but to be honest, I have a terrible stage fright, so I'm afraid to preform, but I also know how to play the piano and the guitar. I also have a big appetite so I eat lot, usually sweets."_

**I'm a little butterfly,**

**I can soar through the sky**

**So glad I ended up like this**

**Thanks to metamorphosis**

She zooms back to her guitar to finish her last verse.

"_I became a detective once I got a toy, which is a flower that blossoms in the heart of the chosen, or so I am told, even if I'm goofy, that doesn't stop me from solving the case, and I also hope that one day I may even become as great as Jacques Clouseau and my favorite Detective team, Milky Holmes, I hope to go to the Sherlock Holmes Academy and one day meet them, including Nero Yuzurizaki since like me, she also has a big appetite."_

**I'm a butterfly**

**I'm a butterfly**

**Yeah**

**I'm a butterfly**

"Jacques!" Her mother called. "The mail's here and one's for you."

Jacques smiled and zoomed away leaving her guitar in mid-air. She runs into the living room where the mail was on the table. She grabs the letter while still running in place and sits down. She tears the enevolpe fast and reads it fast.

_Dear Miss Rose_

_We are please to inform you; that you should attend Sherlock Holme's Detective Acadmey. We expect you to arrive on September 4th. You'll live in, study, and enjoy our school. A list of supplies are on the back. We will see you on your arrival. Please bring in academic transcript and letters to be accepted._

_Sign,_

_Henriette Mystere_

After Rose read it, she held her mouth... but... **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Her scream was heard through Paris where the birds flew away, the windows break, the Effiel Tower covered "it's" ears, and mime's face paint melted off.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy goshohmygoshohmygosh!" Jacques yelled. "Sac le bleu! Sac le bleu! Sac le bleu! Sac le bleu! Sac le bleu! Sac le bleu! Mama! Mama!"

Jacques ran to find her mother to tell her the big news.

Jacques puts her luagage in her mother's car. Her mother went in the car after Jacques came in.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I'm so excited." Jacques said, but makes a sad sigh. "I'm gonna miss you mother."

Her mother made a sad smile. They both hug each other before she begins to drive.

"I hope you'll make friends and love it." Her mother said.

"I will mom I make friends with everybody. And I'll love it there and I can't wait to meet Milky Holmes especially Mademoiselle Nero!"

Her mother smiles pulling out of the drive way. Jacques smiled too and can't wait to go to Holmes Detective Acdmey.


	6. Chapter 6

At an airport, Charlie is reading a pamphelt. She looks up to see a sign saying _Chiaki_ next to other signs saying _Stacy, Vex,_ and_ Rose _on a giant posters, behind a few people. She walks towards it as Dick walks by her. Charlie noticed this and knowing since she looks American, she spoke English.

"Oh sorry, are you going this way?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, my last name is Stacy." Dick answered.

"Oh."

Dick opens her eyes in realization, "You speak English."

"English, French, and Japanese."

"I see."

There was a long silence until Charlie spoke up.

"I'm Charlie Chiaki." Charlie greeted.

"The name's Richelle Stacy but folks call me Dick." Dick greeted.

That's when Sam appeared holding her bookbag with her arm behind her back. Jacques was happily walking eating some cakes. Sam and Jacque came up where Dick and Charlie are walking. They both saw _Vex _and_ Rose_ on a giant poster next to _Chiaki _and _Stacy_.

"That's me!" Jacques cried.

Sam looks at Jaqcues who is jumping up and down while walking. Sam rolled her eyes. When all four girls arrived at the posters. They saw Tsugiko Zenigata, Hirano Hasegawa, Saku Tooyama, and Kokoro Akechi holding the posters with their names. Kokoro, on the other hand, was more annoyed and pouting.

"Chiaki? Stacy? Vex? And Rose?" Hirano asked politely.

"That's me." Charlie, Dick, Sam, and Jacques nodded.

The four girls realized and look at each other. They begin ask each other, "You're with them? Are you going to the schoo?" and all other questions. Before they continued, Tsugiko cleared her throat. Then they all look at the G4.

"It's the G4!" Charlie exclaimed.

Kokoro smiled proud while the others simply smiled.

"And Kokoro..." Dick said annoyed.

Kokoro's smile faded and said, "What are you saying? Heard of me?"

"We heard of you but what we heard is not so cool!" Dick respond.

"You're a meany pants!" Jacques yelled.

The others except Saku held their laughs while Kokoro had an angery mark.

"Anyway... please to meet you, I'm Hirano Hasegawa. We're are send to pick you girls up to take you to Holmes Detective Acadmey." Hirano greeted and explained.

"Yep, I'm Tsugiko Zenigata and I'll drive you girls." Tsugiko smiled with a thumbs up.

"I like this girl." Dick whispered to them.

Sam nodded, "Me too."

"I'm Saku Tooyama and I'm authorized you with great time to be here." Saku simply spoke.

"I'm Kokoro Akechi, I have graduated because of my massive IQ." Kokoro said to impress them. But the girls were not: Charlie is reading a book, Dick is drinking a soda, Sam's arms are crossed, and Jacques' sleeping while standing. Kokoro got angery until she yelled, "JUST GET INTO THE CAR!"

Charlie and Jacques just walked off with Tsugiko, Hirano, and Saku. Before Kokoro follow them Dick grabs Kokoro by the pigtails and pulls her close to her face which is angery red.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Dick snapped at her.

Sam made a cold stare. Kokoro got scarred and runs off. Dick scoff but turns to Sam.

"Hey, that's cool. You're tough?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked.

"Why don't we... be... pals?" Dick asked. She spits in her hand and holds it out. "Shake on it?"

Sam just walked off in annoyance and disgust. Dick stares at her and shrugs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dick finished.

Charlie and Jacques walked together.

"You're here for the school?" Charlie asked.

"Oui, mademoiselle." Jacques nodded.

"D'accord." Charlie nodded.

"You speak French?"

"Oui."

Jacques smiled and squeal, "We're new friends!"

Charlie nodded, "Yes!"

They all reached outside and got inside the G4's car. Kokoro sighs as Tsugiko drives off.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls have arrived at the Sherlock Holmes Academy. They were amazed especially the statue of Sherlock Holmes. The G4 stopped in front of the gates. When the girls got out the car leaves. The girls walk in and saw the majestic view of the whole school.

"Cool!" Dick exclaimed.

"Soc le bleu!" Jacque smiled in French.

As the girls look amazed, Charlie then notice Erin and SG waiting for them.

"Hi it's the newbies!" SG exclaimed.

"Hi girls, welcome to Sherlock Holmes Academy." Erin greeted.

"You girls are Samantha "Sam" Vex, Jacqueline "Jacque" Rose, Charlie Chiaki, and Richelle "Dick" Stacy." SG spoke.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls nodded.

"Oh cool, she's a skeleton!" Jacque exclaimed.

"Amazing how you can breathe, talk, walk, and such." Charlie said.

SG blushes a bit and giggled, "Well…"

"And hey wait, you look familiar." Charlie said to Erin. "Do I know you?"

"Well… not really. Uh, hey why don't we show you to your rooms?" Erin asked, pushing them four into the academy. SG quickly follows them. Unknown to the six, four figures were watching from behind the statue.

* * *

Charlie, Sam, Dick, and Jacque were amazed by the inside as students were minding their own business. After the tour, they appeared in front of four doors with their signature colors (red for Charlie, purple for Dick, gray for Sam, and tan for Jacque).

"Here's yahll's room." SG said. "You can get ready to unpack and we'll meet you at dinner with Henriette."

The girls nodded as SG and Erin walk off. The girls looked at each other for a moment. Sam just goes in and slams the door behind her.

"Sheesh, who put a bee in her undies?" Dick asked, going inside.

Charlie and Jacque shrugged as they go in their rooms too.

* * *

Charlie finished unpacking as she tosses the suitcases in her closet. She then saw the summer school uniform on the bed. She reads it in case if it's her uniform she requested. She smiles as she takes it and goes behind her Chinese changing blinds. After a while Charlie is wearing the school uniform with knee-length socks and slip on shoes. Lastly, she puts on the white hat.

"Oh man I look good." Charlie smiled.

* * *

In Jacque's room, she brushes her hair while wearing her school uniform along with stockings and maryjanes.

"Oh cute!" Jacque exclaimed. "Magnifique!"

Jacque sees her beret as she held it. She ponders for a bit until she snaps her fingers. She puts her beret in her pocket.

* * *

In Dick's room, she looks at her uniform which is a male uniform with a hat.

"Cool, looks like a police hat." Dick smiled.

Seconds later, Dick is wearing the boys school uniform with a hat.

* * *

In Sam's room, she gently puts her school uniform hat on and looks in the mirror. She was also wearing the boy's uniform as well. She smiles a bit admiring her clothes.

Sam walks out of the door but then saw Dick, Charlie, and Jacque coming out. Sam sees Dick wearing the same thing only Dick has black shoes with purple laces. Dick notice Sam as well only Sam's wearing striped socks and boots under her pants.

"Hey you and I wear the same boy uniform. Yeah Im not much of a girly girl myself." Dick said. "Cool huh?"

Sam just glared at her and walk off. Dick looks confused but sighs putting her hands on her hips. So… she, Charlie, and Jacque follows her to the dining area.

"I'm Jacque." Jacque greeted.

"Name's Dick." Dick greeted.

"And my name is Charlie." Charlie greeted.

Dick laughed a bit, "You're accents funny."

"I get that all the time." Charlie explained.

"Now I know what it's like wearing a Japanese school uniform." Dick said.

"Me too." Jacque nodded. "I mean I had no idea the uniforms were so cute here!"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded but then notice Dick wearing the boy's uniform even Sam who was far up from them. "Why are you two wearing the boy's uniform?"

Sam didn't answer but her eyes turn back a bit.

"Well I'm not into girly dresses or stuff like that so I ask for the boy's uniform." Dick said.

"But what would everyone say?" Charlie asked.

Dick grabs a tiny rule book and read, "Nothing in the rule book says girls can't wear the boy's school uniform. So no problem here."

Charlie and Jacque look at each other briefly but shrug. They walk down the hall to get to the dinning hall.


	8. Chapter 8

The new girls, Charlie, Sam, Jacque, and Dick, arrived at dinner they see Erin and SG along with their friends, Konata, Akira, and Candace at a guest table near Henriette's table. When they reach the table and before they could sit in their seats, they stopped to see something that stunned them. What they see is Milky Holmes seating in the poorest table eating nothing but potatoes.

"It's them!" The girls but Sam exclaimed. Sam just simply smiled happily to see them.

Suddenly, they zoom off-screen with smoke behind them. They rush pass Erin and SG's table making soup fly into Erin's face, sandwiches hit SG's face looking like a clown's make-up, and bread smack into Candace's mouth and eyes. Milky Holmes keep eating until the new girls came up to them stopping like vibrating sticks. Milky Holmes notice them standing over them. There was a long silence until…

"You can't have my potato!" Nero snapped.

"Trust me, Nero, if I wanted your potato I steal it, but I don't." Jacque respond.

"How'd you know her names…" Elly asked.

"I'm Charlie Chiaki and these are my… (looks at Sam for a moment) classmates, Richelle "Dick" Stacy, Samantha "Sam" Vex, and Jacqueline "Jacque" Rose." Charlie introduced. "We're your fans and we're detectives just like you girls."

"Really?" Sheryl asked with a smile.

"Tell us how you like us." Cordelia said.

"Sheryl is the granddaughter of Sherlock Holmes." Charlie said first.

"Cordelia loves to clean up and sell flowers." Sam simply spoke.

"Elly is strong yet she gets embarrassed easily and she loves to read books." Dick explained.

"And Nero loves to eat food and sweets as much as I do." Jacque excitedly explained.

The girls gasped as Nero swallows her potato whole. The girls except Sam smiled at them.

"So would you like to join us?" Charlie asked. "We can get extra seats."

Everyone stop eating with a needle scratch. except Henriette, SG, Erin, and their friends were surprised.

"What?" Jacque asked. No answer as Dick whispered, "Awkward."

Henriette got up and spoke, "You four back to your seats now."

The girls notice and walked back to their own seats a bit unhappy. Erin, SG, Konata, Akira, and Candace watch in sadness at them. They then turn to Milky Holmes who were sadly watching their fans go back to their table.

"Henriette, look. Let them eat with them for once I mean it's not like their not gonna do it all the time." Erin explained.

"Yeah, their fans of Milky Holmes." SG nodded. "They haven't had anyone to look up to them since they lost their toys especially Kokoro… who turn them down and keeps smacking Sheryl in the face whenever she says…"

Erin mimics Sherlock's voice to be goofy, "Kokoro-chan!"

Candace, to join in the fun, mimics Kokoro (without the golden mask), "Don't call me Kokoro-chan!"

The girls laugh even Akira at that joke. Henriette stared at them and cleared her throat. The five turn to polite looks to stop.

"Just wait for a while for them to train and then we'll see what happen." Henriette said.

Erin, SG, Konata, Akira, and Candace heard that and sighed unhappily. Charlie and the others look at Milky Holmes seating in the poor section.

"I wonder what happen." Dick asked, dipping her bread in cheese sauce and chomp on it hard.

"Yeah it's no fun eating dinner without the Milky Holmes." Jacque pouted with her mouth full of chicken.

"Jacque, manners." Charlie scold lightly.

Jacque gulps the food, "Sorry…"

"Let's ask them." Sam respond. "Maybe we can find out after dinner."

"Good idea Sam." Dick said, lightly punches her shoulder. "Man you are a smarter."

Sam rubs her shoulder but secretly smiles.

* * *

Later, Charlie, Dick, Jacque, and Sam were looking for Milky Holmes. Charlie was holding a basket which Dick notice.

"What's in the basket?" Dick asked.

"Twelve slices of strawberry cheesecakes from dessert." Charlie explained. "I snuck them into my basket after the chef gave them to us. Those potatoes weren't enough."

"Nice." Dick said.

"I also snuck them a large bacon omelet I order." Jacque giggled holding a small tray with a lid over it.

"Me too: I bought some sodas from the vending machine." Dick said. "How about you Sam?"

Sam just held up skewered shrimps in wrappers. Dick smiles and nods at Sam who scoffs off. Before they could find them, they see Erin, SG, Candace, Akira, and Konata walk upstairs to the attic. Confused yet curious, they secretly followed them. Charlie quietly opens the door to see Milky Holmes talking to the girls.

"So who are the new girls?" Sheryl asked.

"They are new detectives me and Erin will mentor while staying at the school." SG explained. "They're detectives like you girls only well respective in their own country and they're your biggest fans."

"Oh whoa…" Elly smiled.

"Yep, they were nice enough to ask you girls to sit with them." Erin said.

That's when they heard a sneeze. They turn to see Charlie wiping her nose with a handkerchief. Charlie gasped and hides because she was spotted.

"Hey it's okay girls. Come on in." Erin called.

The door open to reveal Charlie, Dick, Jacque, and Sam with their food gifts. They slowly came in and held out their gifts.

"Oh how sweet?" Erin asked.

"We snuck them to give it to Milky Holmes." Charlie explained.

"Yeah those potatoes weren't enough." Dick said.

"I'll say." Konata and Akira both agreed.

"It's cheesecake, soda, bacon omelet, and skewered shrimp." Jacque explained.

The Milky Holmes snatched the food only leaving the containers to the others. They ate like hogs fast. Everyone sweat drop except Sam who just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanna ask: Why are the Milky Holmes eating on the poor section of the cafeteria?" Dick asked.

"And why are they in the attic?" Charlie asked.

"They eat there and sleep here." SG answered both questions at the same time.

Charlie, Dick, Jacque, and Sam were shocked by the answers.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Okay a few months ago before you girls…" SG explained. "And before Mori." Erin quickly said. "got transfer into this school, Milky Holmes were on a case to stop Aresne from stealing a gem as they escape, a storm hit them and they lost their toys."

The girls gasped in more horror then shock.

"And ever since then they were now put out of their luxury lifestyle and into the poor life." SG sighed. "So now they have to get their toys back before they get expelled."

"Oh dear." Charlie gasped.

"Thez can't be happuning." Jacque sighed and fainted.

Sam sighed in sadness but Dick slams her fist together, "I don't care. They're still the greatest detectives."

Charlie and Jacque look at her but then smiles determine and nod.

"Right, Sheryl, Elly, Nero, Cordelia, we'll help you find your toys and solve mysteries together!" Charlie spoke.

"Me too!" Jacque nodded.

"And we'll be great detectives." Sam spoke.

"As they say in Musketeers: All for one and one for all!" Dick cried.

"Well put girls!" Erin smiled.

"Yah!" The Milky Holmes cheered.

They all laughed as the Milky Holmes ate.

* * *

Charlie, Dick, Sam, and Jacque came off the attic stairs and walk to their rooms. Charlie yawns as she covers her mouth. Suddenly she bumps into somebody making her fall over and dropping her empty basket.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Charlie said. "I was yawning and-"

Charlie paused to see a man with dark brown hair with midnight blue eyes and wears the boy school uniform.

"No, no, no, it's okay." The voice of the person Charlie bumped into respond.

Charlie keeps staring at him as her cheeks turn red and she stood still. He picks up her basket and gives it to her.

"Here." The boy spoke.

"Uh…" Charlie slowly takes it and holds it. She soon snaps out of reality. "Oh sorry, thank you very much. My name's Charlie. Bye!" Charlie then runs off quickly.

Charlie runs off after the others. The boy stares at her with a smirk.

_"Charlie… lovely…" _He whispers. When no one's looking, he whistles. Three more figures, another student (only female), a female secretary, and a school administrator, appeared. "A.J., John, Cathy."

"Hai, Samuel!" A.J. and Cathy saluted.

"Me too." John said but when he saluted he smack his head. "That hurt."

"New detectives." The boy, Samuel, respond.

"Really?" Cathy asked. "They seem rather interesting looking girls."

"I thought we were after Milky Holmes and the Gentlemen Thieves Empire." A.J. asked.

"Duh yeah." John nodded.

"I said we came to fight not go after anybody." Samuel told them. "And we found our own detectives to mess with."

"Mm… is it because that cute Chinese girl?" Cathy asked, seductively on Samuel.

"Hey, hey, hey, lay off of him!" A.J. snapped.

"Why you jealous?" Cathy asked.

That's when the two smack their faces and lighting came out of their eyes.

"Break it up you two!" Samuel snapped calmly.

The girls stopped and bowed to Samuel.

"Look, I don't care. We got ourselves a group of new detectives." Samuel said.

"Duh… What about Milky Holmes?" John asked.

"That's Arsene's problem." Samuel half-chuckled. "Besides we might see how interesting Charlie and her friends are." That's when he turns to see SG, Erin, Konata, Akira, and Candace leaving the attic. "And they are their mentors. And we have the perfect crime for them…"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, SG, Erin, and their friends were ready to teach Charlie, Dick, Sam, and Jacque how to be great detectives like Milky Holmes.

"Okay girls, we'll start off with your toys." SG said.

"We can do that." Dick said with confidents. "Let's do it."

"Charlie, what's your toy?" SG asked.

"Telepathy which means I can read minds." Charlie said.

The girls spoke with awe.

"Aw!" The girls said like it's adorable.

I said awe. A.W.E.

"Ooooh…" The girls said in awe.

That's better. Charlie walks up as SG pushes Akira to the center.

"Hey why me?!" Akira snapped.

"We were original gonna use Candace but she would just scream and ran away." Erin explained.

Akira growls and crosses her arms. Charlie's eyes flash before she closes them.

"_This is so boring! Why can't e just interview me to see how cute I am." _Akira thought.

"You are cute Akira." Charlie called.

Akira eye widens knowing Charlie read her thoughts. The girls clapped and cheered while Sam lightly clapped.

"Telepathy can be very useful solving crimes." SG said, writing the score down on a clipboard. "Dick?"

Charlie walks off as Dick takes her place next before they high-fived. Akira walks off happily not used as a "test subject".

"What's your toy?" SG asked.

"I can do Superhuman reflexes." Dick respond.

Dick's eyes flash but just stood there. SG ponders but whispers at Erin about something.

"_Really, I don't wanna hurt her." _Erin whispers back.

"_Trust me." _

"_Okay if you say so."_

Erin got out her bazooka freaking out not only Candace and Akira but Jacque, Charlie, and Sam.

"What are you-?!" Charlie called.

Erin shoots out something at Dick. In slow motion, Dick turns around to see the object. She jumps very high as the object passes her. The object hit with a splash? Dick, in a quick speed, jumps on a branch and rockets herself back in line with the others.

"Whoa…" Everyone but Sam exclaimed impressed. SG rights down Dick's score on a clipboard under Charlie's name.

"Look Dick I'm sorry I nearly shoot you with…" Before Erin could finish, Jacque race her finger on the splashed object on the tree and licks it.

"Coconut custard pie with whipped cream?" Jacque asked.

"Pie?" Dick asked. "Why not a bullet or a booby trap?"

"Sorry it's against my principal to kill anyone." Erin respond.

Dick sighed as she crosses her arms and lean on a tree. Sam came up to them next.

"What's your toy, Sam?" SG asked.

"I can use X-Ray and laser eyes. I dubbed it Double vision." Sam answered.

SG smiles and nods at Erin. Erin pushes a machines. She pushes the button and runs off. Then multiple Frisbees-like bull's-eyes shoot out in the air. Sam's eyes flash and turn red. Red lasers shoot out of her eyes. They hit the targets disintegrating into pieces. Sam then use X ray to find more hiding in the clouds. She blasts more laser which hit's the disks and the clouds. The girls were so impressed as SG writes the score down. Jacque bounces up to the test grounds happily. She was last girl to approach.

"You're toy, Jacque?" SG asked.

"I can sense things before they happen." Jacque spoke.

The others nodded and wait for a bit. Nothing happen as everything was silent. Candace groaned as she yells, "WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!"

"Candace, I'm sure…" Before Erin could speak, she slips on a small mud puddle making her accidentally drop her bazooka. Jacque gasped as her eyes flash and she jumps away. The bazooka blasted out a missile. The missile hit the tree putting a net around it. Jacque lands safely next to Sam.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Jacque exclaimed. "Do it again, do it again, do it again!"

"No!" Erin muffled in the mud puddle.

SG writes down the score on clipboard.

* * *

Music play as SG instruct the girls to look for clues at a crime scene in Charlie's room. Charlie use a magnifying glass and found crumbs. She analyzed the crumbs and keeps looking. Dick looks behind cabinets and under spaces to find more clues. Jacque slides her ear across the floor to hear something. Sam uses her X-Ray vision to find clues. Charlie snaps her fingers and uses a tiny computer to scan the crumbs. She uses her computer to find the part of the crumb until it reached… Konata and her cornet. Everyone stared at her blankly which she notice.

"What?" Konata asked.

* * *

Dick and Sam were working out. Dick keeps lifting weights while Sam uses her sais.

"Cool you know karate?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Sam simply respond.

"Cool! We should work out together more often." Dick said. "I can teach you to do my stuff and you can give me your stuff. Whatta say, Sammy my girl?"

Sam didn't answer as she keeps using her sais. And as for Dick, she continues to lifting weights.

* * *

Charlie and Jacque were writing something on paper.

"If we become a team, do you think we need a cool group name like Milky Holmes?" Jacque asked.

"Yes, and a leader." Charlie said. "Why not you Jacque?"

"Oh no. 'Cause I have to admit I maybe kind and silly but I can never lead a group like you girls." Jacque explained.

"Oh Jacque 'cause your unique." Charlie said. "I mean they are leaders who are goofy."

"But still… no. Why not Dick she's tough and brave?! Or Sam she's like that only she's the quiet type." Jacque asked.

"Yeah, we'll ask them and then we'll ask our teachers." Charlie nodded.

The girls nod and continue to write on paper.

* * *

SG and Erin were looking through the score board.

"What should we do now?" Erin asked.

"Well they did well and perfectly, so now we need their group name and leader." SG explained.

"But who'd be leader?"

"Hmm… we'll watch and pick carefully."

"Hai."

"First let's get them on their first crime scene. I'm sure they handled many cases back home but this their first since they transfer, as a group, and here."


End file.
